


Unassuming

by Dirigibledaisy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, relationship focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirigibledaisy/pseuds/Dirigibledaisy
Summary: The people of Suna have some reservations about a former murderer becoming Kazekage, the killing for the sake of killing leaves many worried about his motivations. Gaara has much to prove, but with a kind and soft spoken wife, it is believed Hinata will be the gentle touch to combat his rough-hewn past while furthering the alliance between their nations.





	1. Demure

**Author's Note:**

> I'm approaching this story from a very relaxed stand point c: Each chapter ideally could be read on its own, just going over how their relationship develops. But we'll see, there is no outline, just an outline of their relationship maybe. We'll see- I'd love to hear ya'lls feedback! c: 
> 
> Although I'm fairly certain I know I won't have any big plot arcs or anything, maybe in the future I might write more depending on the reception of this little series.

The first time they formally meet, they’re youths at an altar.

 

 Hinata had been cloaked in white silks, heavy and cool in the oppressive heat of Suna. Her groom had been dressed in simple light colored robes, and had stared at her impassively mostly, but his face gave away wisps of regret. His bride did her best to match his demeanor, but a mouth that quivered when their lips met, and the tear that caught the edge of their touch gave her away, but she was already his. 

 

Linking arms, they’d left the ceremony hall with the quiet eyes of their families watching their backs. The bride and groom were undisturbed for that night in the hope of consummation but no one urged it as recognition of their young age. They lay in bed together only that night with layers of impenetrable doubt and sorrow putting distance between them. The nights afterwards, she'd be allowed her own room, a bed absent of her husband.

 

All Hinata knew was that she hadn’t really kissed him, but instead kissed the sand and that maintained her hope that this could all be reversed. Because there were few things that could spur her forward to keep on going. And that was one she clung to. The fabric of her life had unraveled, and the idea of Naruto suddenly emerging to fetch her, and take her home on a technicality- those thoughts were the threads she clung to, and that bound her to this world.

 

Since the decision to make Hanabi heiress had been made, her father had seen her more as a strategic option to marry off. She didn’t doubt her father’s love for her, but felt her happiness might have been penultimate to his desire for her to have status and bring honor to the Hyuga name. And when it became clear that Gaara was to be made, very hesitantly, the Kazekage of Suna- Hinata became the demure, soft woman that could ease the people’s worries of his bloody past. A figure of grace and kindness next to a stoic man with a reputation he made no move to disavow, instead owning it and growing from it. A better choice in the long run, but a slow one. With Hinata as his wife, it was sped up, and after it had been tossed around as an idea by the council and agreed upon by Hiashi it became a requirement to him becoming the new leader.

 

They knew what the marriage was, and Hinata knew he wasn’t a bloodthirsty monster anymore, but a changed man with a tender heart protected by an armor of hardened sand. But her life was taken away by him, his desire and dreams met by the loss of her own. And so she cried bitterly that night, and he only silently listened.

 

Nothing could be done for her, she thought in the back of her mind, even as the fantastical delusions of heroic gestures by her first and only love played out in the forefront of her thoughts.

 


	2. Desired Breadth

Months went by in blurs of beige and white. The days blended into each other without much respite, and life felt colorless and bland. Small moments stood out brightly, offering a break from monotony primarily in the friendship of a kunoichi Nao. Hinata was certain she was urged to keep an eye on the new wife, but Hinata paid it no mind. She was only grateful for the conversation and interaction. Because most others eyed her warily, still not entirely comfortable with their new Kazekage and Hinata’s almost sudden appearance had not been taken with fanfare but rather hushed rumors. 

 

The only half true rumor whispered in darkened corners was one she digested with mixed feelings. It was said that not only had they yet to consummate their marriage, but the two hadn’t seen each other since their wedding day. They  _ had  _ seen each other since then but she admitted that they were rife with silence and quick glances and most of their chance meetings happened in the halls of the Kazekage’s home. He kept himself locked away in the Kazekage’s office for the most part, seemingly for days at a time. No rest for the wicked, and less for the formerly. 

 

Every evening, Hinata would peer out at the domed house of work, the place that her husband seemed caged, and she’d reflect on her loveless marriage. Only a small portion of the day could be given away to that sort of contemplation. Thinking too deeply on it etched rivers of doubt and self dismissal into her mind. The marks left by her father’s rejection had ebbed away with time, and she resisted the changing tides pulling her back out to a sea of loveless existence. 

 

It was one such contemplative moment that a quiet knock came, and a shinobi gave her a quick message that dinner would not be eaten in her room as usual, but that she was being summoned to the dining room to eat with the Kazekage. 

 

Her heart had leapt into her mouth, choking out the words she wanted to say and left her to nod dumbly. 

 

And when she entered into the dining area, all wrapped in a loose lavender cotton dress that swayed around her ankles, she made direct eye contact with her husband who inclined his head to her. She reciprocated and was swift to make her choice to sit beside him. Inwardly she may have preferred a little more distance, and a few more people, but she worried for what he may think. The table was long, many places to sit with some breadth between the two but she sought to close the gap to at least be in an amicable friendship with the jinchuriki. She had remissions for the Kage, and had come to a conclusion through whispers and thought that he had not wanted this either but had agreed to it. As had she, to do right by her family and step out of the way of her younger sister. They were on opposite ends of the same boat.

 

“Kazekage-sama.” she said, voice quiet with apprehension. 

 

“Hinata-sama.” he responded. She wanted to wince at his disuse of her former last name but held fast. It had been peeled away and nothing came to replace it. Gaara and his siblings bore no family name, being only of the sand. Suna no Hinata. That was who she was now.  

 

Words escaped her once more, too worried about the disposition of the man who she didn’t really know. In the past his bloodlust had been plain and open, but she’d heard of his change in heart. It brought comfort to her and yet she still had no idea who he was, really. She herself was not difficult to suss out, all nervous energy and shy nature. So instead of risking saying something ignorantly offensive, she concentrated on her meal of lamb and lentils. 

 

Without much surprise, their meal was taken with unspeaking reflection, their second real meeting slightly better without the tears that marred their last coming together. It filled her with embarrassment, and her face stayed rose colored from when her mind wandered too far in the middle of the meal, to when she bowed to him in farewell. His returned gesture was deep and when he righted himself, his eyes held a sorrow she knew was for her. She desired no pity, but took it without comment. 

 

“I hope you enjoy your new home. I want you to.” a pause, “Please come to me directly if you need anything. Day or night, I will attend to you.” he promised, and Hinata could only stare back, nodding once. There was no goodbye touch, or chaste kiss. No hesitation, he simply turned and walked away. She didn’t know the desires of any man, let alone her powerful husband with a troubled past, but she felt a slight sinking at what she thought might be him disregarding her as his wife. But she appreciated his kind words, and focused on them instead. But the doubt for her future weedled in. Dreams when she was younger had been of herself and Naruto, older and finally together with two young children happily scampering around her legs while she welcomed him home from missions.

 

Instead it was a marriage too soon, and a husband who had been married to his work before he even met his wife. 

 


	3. Sixteen

 Soon after her sixteenth birthday, the expectations grew to become much more palpable. It was a year into her marriage and she wondered if her husband was put upon as much with the expectation of marital duties. The council, the citizens of Suna, his family- even her closest friend in the village Nao brought up her responsibility as a wife. She spent too much time in the greenhouse, they’d admonish. And for someone who volunteered so often with the pre-genin, they’d think she’d be a little more forward with having children. It was well known that the couple had never entered each other’s bedrooms passed that first night. 

 

 It didn’t mean she hadn’t grown a certain level of fondness for her husband. Intrinsically, she doubted her place in his heart and mind, but he was kind to her. Kankuro and Temari had taken to join the pair at dinner many times during the week which came as a blessing and a curse. Now instead of silence broken up by the occasional clink of chopstick against plate or bowl there was raucous conversation and occasionally physical altercations. The chaos of it comforted Hinata, making her feel like she was a part of their family. After a while, they’d begun to treat her as such. Training in battle techniques or visiting the onsen with her sister in law, or helping Kankuro with certain stitching for puppet garments or with his chakra control. She’d grown to know her new siblings in law better than her own husband. Gaara still sat silently, only disturbed out of his intense focus when jostled back to the present by Temari or Kankuro. 

 

 Hinata could see the worry that caught in their eyes now and then when they glanced between the two of them. A couple times, Temari would even ask her in a low tone if there had been any progress between the two of them. Romantic, maybe a friendship, or even just purely sexual. Hinata’s face would redden and she’d shake her head regretfully. It was never her intention to let down these new additions to her life. But she knew she did.

 

 Each time this happened, Hinata would rush to her confidante’s side, and purge pent up emotions which Nao would take and help sort through. And eventually, she’d let Hinata know that she should take it as slow as she wanted to, that no one was rushing her.

 

But it was different now.

 

Sixteen carried a certain weight with it, Gaara had come of the age not much earlier than she had and with it came the pressure. 

 

 “People are talking,” Nao told her one day, “They don’t believe the two of you are compatible, or the ones who seek to take Gaara-sama down use your distance as a weapon against him. They say he scares you, that he can’t hide his savagery around you and that’s why there isn’t much interaction between you two.”

 

The words stunned Hinata, who had thought she’d heard all the rumors, and she hung her head in shame. Twisting a thin red throw blanket in her hands as she bit back tears.

 

 “I don’t know how to approach him… I… I didn’t want this, you know. I had other aspirations. I can’t help… I can’t…” she trailed off. She couldn’t bring herself to finish it, even with Nao. Even after this year of relative peace, of witnessing only his small smiles, his generous heart, and his calm nature. She still held some resentment for being in this situation. She knew it was foolish, she’d agreed to the predicament she was in… but it hurt her to know that she was only ever going to be the means to the end. He had to marry someone of her stature to get where he wanted to be.

 

 “I know.” her friend gently said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard now but it’s gonna get worse. It’s the reality of it. Maybe speak to Temari? Ask her advice? The Kazekage has his hands full, and is difficult to tear away from his work. But he would if  _ you _ asked. I’m sure of it. I believe he wants to do right by you.” Nao said. And when the tears fell, Nao pulled her into an embrace, smoothing her hair as she did. The safe spaces she’d been able to seek out and find in the village seemed to have had their curtain call. Reality was what awaited her.

 

.

 

.

 

.

  
  


Soon after the advice, Hinata went to Temari’s room to inquire about the situation. To her chagrin, Temari let her know that there had indeed been talk.

 

 “But, Gaara has always defended you. He doesn’t wanna pressure you, and even scolds me about it but… I mean you two are married! You guys should probably talk a little more often.” she said, a slightly cross look on her face. Temari tapped her foot then, looking up at the ceiling. “You know what? I’m just gonna decide here and now, okay? You’ll be meeting him, in his room, tomorrow at 3pm.”

 

 Hinata’s mouth fell open in shock, flushing hotly with the very sudden turn of events. She was regretting listening to Nao, but had no will to fight back with Temari on the issue. Too often she was pushed over too easily. 

 

“I-I… what- what about his uh, work? I-I du-dunno if I can-”

 

 “Listen, Hinata. Seriously, you two have been married a year. I get it. You’re young. But no one's gonna know if you do anything, okay? Just- talk to my brother. But really speak to each other, don’t just push carrots around on a dinner plate, or fiddle with your hands. Woman up and be his wife.” Temari finished with authority, staring at Hinata with her arms crossed firmly over her chest. 

 

 Taking this in was one thing, but the words settled into her mind like a murmuration of starlings alighting onto an open plain. She opened her mouth to retort, but upon further thought, she just shut it again. While she didn’t wholly agree that she needed to just “woman up” it didn’t seem like the hill to die on. So instead, she nodded, and Temari cracked her one of those lovingly smug smiles. 

 

 “Good. I want the best for you two, and what’s best for the village. I don’t think it’ll hurt either of you to just get to know each other better at  _ least.  _ You and I shouldn’t be closer than you and your husband… but,” she paused then, sighing deeply. “I know I’m being hard on you right now I just… well,” a blush spread across her cheeks, “I’m glad I have a sister in you, and I know I’ve got a tough exterior but I just want all my loved ones to be just that… loved.”

 

Hinata couldn’t help but cry for the second time that day. 

 


	4. Dissolution of Me

 3 pm came around too quickly. Hinata donned a very typical pair of black slacks and a white billowy shirt that kept her cool, but was very carefully chosen to not be too suggestive. Their second meeting alone in a bedroom had her on edge and questioning all her choices. Not to mention her hand wringing had returned, back from her shy childhood.

 

 She did not bear all the weight of the situation, and reminded herself of that as she stood outside his door. He was as much her husband as she was his wife, and their lack of contact was a two way path. Not that she placed blame at his feet, but she wasn’t going to beat herself up over it. Enough of that had been done her whole life.

 

Resolved to be prompt, she knocked gently, inwardly hoping that he might not be there at the moment. Maybe caught up in paperwork, or in a meeting. Or, better yet, just not interested in her at all. 

 

 In the beginning, she had bemoaned the lack of love in her marriage, but now she embraced it in other places. Her new siblings, the letters she received regularly from home, her “spy” turned best friend, even the plants she now tended to- she didn’t worry as much about her husband.

 

 But here he was, now standing in front of her with a stare that could cut. She stood fast. A very small smile came over his lips, looking awkward and not meeting his eyes, and Hinata smiled back sweetly. If anything, she knew he tried- and she appreciated that. The next hurdle would be saying his name… not his title.

 

 “Hinata-sama.” he welcomed, beating her to the greeting, and stepping out of the way to let her in. She nodded to him, walking in and letting him close the door behind her, glancing back to see if he’d lock it, taking his decision as a sign of desire or not. And when he did not, she let out a small sigh of relief. Their eyes met, and she blushed a little, hoping that he didn’t catch the meaning behind her breathe. 

 

 “G-Gaara-san.” she said, but the nerves made it come out much more quietly than she meant. And subsequently, much more sensual sounding. She blushed now, feeling as though she were digging herself into a hole of unintended sexual innuendos, but she took solace that he was now blushing too. She laughed a little, and murmured an apology that he waved away, shaking his head. Every gesture spoke volumes when you shared space but not many interactions for so long.

 

“I apologize for all of my neglect the last… year.” he said the last word with shame, “But I’m glad we’re having this time to speak to each other. I’m still… learning.”

 

_ To live without bloodshed. _ A tiny voice said in the back of her mind. She stifled a shudder and instead nodded to him agreeably. 

 

 “I understand. Has it been difficult? With the elders?” she asked, still standing in the middle of his room. Each second passed like an hour. The longer they stayed, her there, and him by the door, she began to feel uneasy. Would they not sit? Should she invite herself or motion? Should she move closer to him? The thought began to whirl so quickly she barely heard him when he began to respond. 

 

“It has been manageable.” 

 

She hummed in response, and her hands came together to fidget for a few seconds before she pushed them behind her back, gripping one hand in the other tightly. She felt born from nerves.

 

 “Would you like to sit?” he asked, and inclined his head to a small sofa in the corner of the room, oddly placed and seemingly too large for the area it was in. Hinata smiled to herself, and knew it had only been placed there in the last few hours. It was a comfort to know he considered her. Together, they walked to it, and when they sat down it just barely gave the space between their thighs room to breathe. “Temari tells me you’ve spent a lot of time in the greenhouse… that’s good.”

 

 For the next hour they made idle small talk, barely looking at each other. But Hinata felt comfortable, almost happy. She found herself not needing his attention, but for now, she realized that she simply wanted it. There was no way to know yet if she’d ever be in love with him in a romantic sense, but she’d try. And as Temari had told her, he was clearly trying to do right by her.

 

 As the conversation began to trail off more and more she knew these first meetings would have their limit. And this one was being met. So she steeled herself again to put a foot forward. Glancing down, she took note of his hand resting on his knee, his back rigidly straight. Every movement had a purpose next to her, she knew he was trying not to make her feel scandalized. It caused her to blush. Going slowly, she reached out for his hand, just to graze the top of it. He still stared ahead and she shifted her body in a miniscule way trying to grab his attention. She didn’t want to startle him.

 

 But she was the one startled when a wall of sand exploded into existence, knocking her back and off the couch. Immediately, she activated her Byakugan in fear of some sort of attack, but when the sand cleared she knew by Gaara’s pained expression. He was making a choked noise, and staring at her hand in shock, and she looked to see a deep looking gash in her palm. Blood dripped onto the floor and she fumbled to clutch at the wound. 

 

 “I-I’m so-sorry, I… I-” she felt like an idiot. Everything had happened so quickly it was taking time to register it. She had been reaching for his hand like they were children, trying to be discreet in fear that he’d reject her if she just asked. 

 

 Gaara only stared at her, mouth agape. Never had she seen him so expressive before and it broke her heart. She tried to ask him for a towel or something to wrap her hand, but he moved before she could ask, or rather a tendril of sand whisked away and returned in a blink of an eye. The towel was deposited in his hand, and he held it out to her, extending out his arm at its full length as though afraid to approach her. 

 

“Gaara, it’s okay, it was-”

 

At that moment the door burst open, Temari and Kankuro nearly tumbling over themselves in their rush to get inside. It was clear they’d been standing right outside the door.

 

 “Gaara! Hinata! We heard a shout, what happened?” Temari demanded, shocked to see her padding her hand with a towel that was already soaking in blood while her Byakugan was activated. Hinata winced, and channeled her chakra to the wound, willing the gash to clot quicker. She hadn’t even heard herself shout, if it had been her to do so.

 

“I-” Hinata began but Gaara cut her off, he stood up to his full height and placed himself between her and his concerned siblings.

 

 “I hurt her.” he said simply, eyes still full of distress, and his body trembled but his hands stayed by his sides. Kankuro rushed forward, and beckoned Gaara to follow him. Kankuro did not, Hinata noticed, touch him and the two left the area, Kankuro glancing backwards to Hinata with worry on his face.

 

 “We’ll be back soon! Just gonna get some air.” Kankuro called back before he ushered his brother out and down the hall. Before Gaara left, the sand had been active around him, jostling about as though suddenly awakened and desiring to continue its dangerous play but being actively reigned in.

 

Hinata centered her attention on Temari who was staring her down with a look of extreme focus. 

 

“What happened?” she asked gravely, and Hinata couldn’t help but cast her eyes downward.

 

“I tried to hold his hand… I reached for him too quickly and quietly and I-”

 

 “You can stop there, Hinata.” Temari cut her off, reaching for her hand and pulling the towel away to nod when she saw the blood clotting. “First of all, I already know you’re blaming yourself but you shouldn’t. Gaara’s been doing better lately about touch but… it’s still difficult. I should have gone over this with you… I can’t make excuses.” Temari chided herself, and Hinata shook her head fervently.

 

“No! I just… rushed it. I dunno, it was going well, we were able to talk about nothing in particular and it went well so I thought… I thought maybe…”

 

In reality, she wasn’t sure what she’d thought. That they’d hold hands and things would be smooth sailing from then on? 

 

“C’mon, we should get you to a medic for now…” her sister in law said, and guided her out of a room that seemed determined to hold only bad memories. 

  
  


.

 

.

 

.

  
  


 Raking her fingers gently through warm soil, she created valleys and mountains at a whim, smoothing them back down to a plain. She didn’t want to be reticent, but felt cornered into it. It was a dissolution of herself, by herself. Sighing heavily, she leaned her head against her crooked arm that propped itself on the raised garden bed. She was on her knees to be able to stare into the dirt at eye level, taking in her small plot of land from a perspective that helped her feel smaller. Right now, she wanted to just shrink away.

 

Quiet footsteps padded their way to her. She hadn’t even heard the door open, but decided she didn’t want to try to make small talk with whoever else was coming to work in the greenhouse. 

 

“Hinata-sama.” came his soft voice, and she was up on her feet and spun around so fast her head swam. 

 

 “Kazekage-sama.” she said quickly, trying to tuck her damaged hand behind her back. She didn’t want him to feel badly on her part, and really would rather they just let the moment fade into obscurity. It had only been yesterday.

 

It didn’t seem to be his way though because he continued closer to her, that pain still evident in his eyes.

 

 “I deeply apologize. I never… want to hurt you. I wish I could say that I never would but… I’ve already gone against the oath I took when we married.” he said solemnly. Hinata was suddenly very aware of her breathing, and struggled to keep it at a “normal” pace and level. 

 

“Please, I know I should have been more careful. I just… I’m sorry.” she said, and Gaara shook his head.

 

 “No…” he murmured, closing more distance between them. His hand twitched, and he looked down at it as though unsure of himself. Or it. But with a slowness and a purpose, he extended out his hand towards hers. Hinata stared at it for a moment, taking note of the ring he wore. It caused her to blush and something stirred deep in her chest. It didn’t matter the circumstances, it warmed her to see him wear his symbol of commitment to her. Glancing shyly up at him, she reached out too, trying to still her trembling. Placing her hand into his palm, he closed his fingers around her hand and smiled at her with that same slightly awkward smile. “Hinata,” he began, and she stared up at him, her name sounding heavy on his tongue. “I’m grateful. To you, to our marriage. I don’t take you for granted. And I will do better.” he promised, and she could feel her throat tighten. She was always quick to forgive, but knowing his history and who he was- she didn’t find much in need of forgiveness. She allowed him to have it all the same, to ease his worried heart. 

 

 They stayed like that for a few breaths until he finally allowed their hands to drop, the pull away reminding her that she still only touched sand. The skin of it hard and rough in an inhuman way but, she would take this as clear progress. A touch of a romantic gesture.

 

Even if that wasn’t their ultimate destiny, she smiled up at him now sincerely. Her first time, and through the thick of her lashes she could swear she saw his cheeks flush if only slightly. 

 


	5. Right By

He’d seen it in the absolute refusal for her to meet his eyes. Hinata would not look at Naruto, even when he’d addressed her. She’d only flushed brightly, and bowed- thanking him for the return of her husband. He’d watched her with silent trepidation, weary from the journey and the removal of his tailed beast- he’d silently wondered if she’d leave him then and there. Fling herself to the mercy of his blonde friend and beg to be returned back to her home. In the haze of fatigue, he felt apprehension eat at him but nothing came of it besides the ebb and flow of exhaustion that overtook him to the point of near collapse. Each time being met with his wife crouching down, ready to catch him but poignantly not making actual contact. It burned his heart all the more.

 

Conflicted feelings coursed through him when the shinobi of Konoha took their leave, but when his best friend expressed his issue with wondering how to say goodbye he extended his hand in a rare salute to the way they’d grown close. At the end of the day, he could separate what he could only assume was jealousy and his gratitude towards Naruto.

 

But when he turned around to walk back inside the gates, he couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes threw themselves to stare at the ground- torn away from where her first love was leaving. And possibly only. Without Shukaku, he was alone in his head and it was deafening.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“You’re in love with him.” he quietly stated. His wife now stood by the bed he’d been subjected to stay in. A visit before the close of the day, the sun bleeding out across the sand outside his window, long shadows overtaking the village. But the sleep he’d gone his whole life without still wouldn’t come to him. And if he was honest, she was the reason it evaded him.

 

With a face heated in shame, Hinata nodded in the most minute way. The motion wasn’t missed, and he turned his head to gaze up at the ceiling from where he lay. In the quiet he was reflective. Was this really any type of surprise? He’d usurped her right to choose a husband, why wouldn’t she have had a love interest in Konoha? 

 

_ But why did it have to be him? _

 

Because with Naruto, he couldn’t find it in himself to fault her. 

 

“Gaara.” she whispered, and the lack of honorific had him look at her- because with it he might have been tempted to just ask her to leave his side. There was too much going on lately for him to handle. Especially since he’d recently been enveloped into death only to be pulled back out into this situation that was equal parts the best feeling he’d had in his life, followed by some of the most difficult emotional challenges. Chiyo, the Akatsuki, the village council. His wife. “I want to do right by you.” she said, quoting Temari about how she said he’d felt for her. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she lifted a shakey hand, making sure to look him in the eyes as she slipped it towards his- stopping just before their fingers touched. “I… I’m just so glad you’re home. I’ve never… never been so scared.”

 

“You didn’t wish for my death?” he asked, the words felt as though they escaped from him but they came out with ruefulness that he didn’t mean. Her widened pale eyes told him she wasn’t expecting his question or tone.

 

“Never.” she said in that hushed voice, but the word rang stronger and truer than anything he’d heard her say yet. It very slightly lifted the weight in his chest. His little finger brushed over hers before their hands acted on their own coming together, and for a moment he longed to feel her skin. But his trust issues prevented that, and he gazed into her eyes with a very thin line dividing him in between happiness and that impenetrable sorrow that carried itself between them since their wedding night.

 

His lids overtook his eyes as a wave of exhaustion felt as though it were pressing him deeper into the sheets. But when the bed shifted, it felt like that feeling balled up into his chest- sinking him in a different way. Turning to stare at her, he felt like her presence was suffocating even with at least a couple feet of distance between them. She was now laid along the edge of the bed, their hands still connected and her face glowed with a hue of red he found startling. His breathing came out a little labored, and he directed his gaze up at the ceiling- bracing himself for a violent urge. But even as he tensed and got ready to fight it back while his nerves shot electricity through him it never came. It was just that silence, no voice telling him she was only there to hurt him.

 

“I-I c-can go if-”

 

“No. I…” he didn’t finish. And he didn’t have to. A new memory in the bed of their marriage. One to erase the old that had been haunting him.

 

He appreciated his kind wife.

 

He closed his eyes and slept.

 


	6. Engagement

The contact was brief but tender. Fingertips arching slightly to get that last touch in before pulling away from Gaara as he poured over forms, treaties, and plans for the future. Her breathing was obviously altered, and movement stuttered where the contact had been made. It was a quiet moment layered in deep emotions of longing, love, and pride. Proud to be so close to the Kazekage that she clearly loved so deeply. Hinata blinked back tears that surprised her. She turned away, having only just caught that moment by chance between Matsuri and her husband. In her heart, she knew. She was the obstacle between Gaara and a woman who already truly loved him. The same could not yet be said for her, but there was enough feeling in her chest that this interaction hurt.

Hinata felt herself withdraw and collapse. If she'd stayed where she belonged in Konoha maybe she'd have become stronger, more resilient. But there wasn't much room for growth when you were stagnant in a world abuzz with conflict. While she still did her morning training sessions, and sparred with her sister-in-law Temari or Nao at times things just weren't the same when you never went on a mission.

But she was still a kunoichi. Balling her hands into fists tight with frustration she hurried to the mission assignment office. A streak of determination flashed through her, steeling her spine. She'd been beached in the sand for too long, and it was time to pull herself out to sea once more.

.

.

.

.

Fingers interlaced and propping up his chin, elbows on the table- Gaara stared at Hinata unflinchingly. She too had clasped her hands together, setting them in her lap, barely meeting his gaze. This was a first for them in their marriage. The clear display of his dominion over Suna and his wife.

"You want to go on a mission." he intoned.

"Yes."

"You are a target, being my wife." It made her heart squirm with tiny needles of unease that pushed their way in, an ache throbbing through her body.

 _A wife._ She thought woefully.

"It has been some time since your last mission." he said, thoughtfully, eyeing her with solemnity. She only nodded in response, casting her eyes down and away from this unwilled confrontation. "I want you to go through a sort of test before you are sent out."

"I understand." she said.

"I will be your judge." he said, standing up, hands sweeping swiftly across the table as he leaned heavily on them, fixing her with a calculating look. She looked up in surprise, having not expected that he'd be one to try and duel with her after their incident in his room. "Your missions would put you at risk, and I have to protect the village. So if you can touch me, you can go."

It was decided they'd meet together that evening at a training ground in a far area of Suna. It was a plan he made and that she agreed to, and then didn't speak of it again for that day. She wanted no external input, no worry from his siblings or pressure not to do it. Since the removal of Shukaku she had seen him grow much more sure of himself, and was positive he'd have much more control over his own actions. And this was planned contact, she reasoned, not a surprise touch that would elicit a violent reaction. A vision of Matsuri's loving gaze and quick touch flashed through her mind and she closed it off.

.

.

.

A flurry of palms combatting tendrils of sand, she couldn't get close to him. He was a vision of tranquility with only a slight furrow in his features to mar them. That signature pose, arms crossed over his chest and staring at her in judgment. In that moment she was a child again relentlessly fighting for her position in her family.

But when she was finally near collapse Gaara drew back his sand. They stared across a field of compacted dirt, a barren expanse between them. Hinata felt herself harden against him, feeling trapped within the metaphorical and physical walls. It was a mix of everything, but the feeling of abandonment was the hardest hitter when it came down to it. Pulled from her family, prisoner to a foreign land, and surely to be abandoned by her husband.

A desperate sound of frustration echoed on the training ground before she realized it came from herself. Dashing forward she felt the last dregs of chakra channel into her hands and smashed through two blockades of sand. In his eyes she could see his distress but she pushed it aside. She would not give up. All she wanted was to contribute, to be an aid, to prove herself.

But a half wall of sand erupted up just in front of her, catching her by surprise. She folded over it limply, spit flying from her mouth. Clutching at the sand and looking up at her bleary husband she mourned her loss. No tears were shed this time, she had none to spare for him today.

"Why was I called upon? To… to a man who does not want me?" she asked him, and passed out with the last sight of his eyes widening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I dunno, I kinda see that this may be slightly OOC for Hinata to experience jealousy- but- right now she does not love Gaara like she unconditionally loved and admired Naruto in the series. To explain my thinking, she has not gained as much experience or feelings of self worth like she would have being in Konoha with friends and family that understood and supported her. Temari and Kankuro are good to her, but she doesn't go on missions with them, she doesn't see them that often- and Nao is one friend who I see more as a support than one who might push her to stay motivated. I've not fleshed Nao out much and I dunno if I ever plan to since the focus is on Gaara and Hinata. Gaara though is very wise and logical. If she couldn't even kinda defeat him- then she'd be really at the mercy of outside chaos to force the hand of Gaara. And right now, although it's not explicitly said, he'd choose the village over her. I also get kinda tired of just a linear progression of most relationships in a lot of media. They'll have conflicts, especially in an arranged marriage. But- please let me know your thoughts! Sorry for the short chapter, and I don't think I'll be able to update for a while. But thank you for reading! C:


	7. Precipitous

 Hinata’s eyes fluttered open to half mast, the world still just blotches of color, unmoving and unable to hurt her in those seconds. As the world came into focus, she turned to the right where balls of bright tones become flowers. And to her left, a stain of red against the white walls came to be her husband. Immediately, her cheeks colored to match his hair and she very quickly relived the moments that had put her in the hospital. A series of continuously conflated feelings that had driven her to act out in a manner that she now saw as childish. By the sharp look of Gaara’s, she was sure that he also saw it as such. His arms were crossed in that defensive pose he took, and she’d associated it with him being displeased. She wanted nothing more than to sink through the hospital bed and into an abyss of quiet non confrontation. 

 

 “You believe that I don’t want you?” he asked flatly, shocking Hinata but how quickly he got to the point. “Is this why you want to leave? To put yourself at risk?” She averted her gaze for a few moments, but then changed course and gazed directly into his hard, green eyes. He deserved that type of respect, he’d done no wrong to her after all.  “Surely you were _compelled_ to marry me by outside forces… and there are others here, others who may have more… of your heart,” she carefully spoke.  “No one,” Gaara returned flatly. “There is no one else who carries a larger portion than you.” 

 

 With the power of such words, Hinata’s breath hitched unconsciously and she resumed her blushing. There was no room for words in a throat full of cotton, and it dried her mouth almost completely. Shaking, she pointed towards a cup too far out of reach and he abided swiftly. Bringing the glass to her, he must have taken note that she gripped it without brushing his hand, because his other came to clasp on top of hers for a moment. Another little noise came unbidden from her lips, this one more a quiet rasp. She switched from staring at their hands to staring at him. They’d made physical contact before, but it hadn’t felt so heavy… and then there was something shifting, like his skin was alive over top hers.  Little patters caught her attention and she noticed a small pool of sand that had collected on her lap before she noticed how soft Gaara’s hands had become, pliable skin instead of packed sand. Carefully, he released the cup entirely, and as she brought it trembling to her mouth, his hand caressed over her cheek while his eyes seemed to sink into her soul. Taking that small sip was one of the hardest things she’d done, unable to stop tracking the way his eyes held hers captive.

 

 “I brought you here to be my wife. I’m your husband. And it’s time I learn to act the part,” Gaara all but whispered. Hinata nodded, and Gaara took the glass from her, cocking his head to one side, and she nodded for him to take it. Before he did though, he rotated the cup and took a deliberate drink, pressing his lips to where she’d had her own. It was almost enough to make her squirm, but his face slowly beginning to redden calmed her down. They were both still nervous, and she was inwardly grateful because his actions were startling with what she read as layered meanings. With his move to place the cup back on the hospital’s bedside table, his fingers left ghost trails of their touch as they left her cheek. Hinata shivered, and it caught Gaara’s attention. Once again, they were locked into each other’s gaze and it wasn’t until she began to dip her head to one side that she realized he had come so close their lips only hovered millimeters from each other. 

 

 A harsh rapping at the door drove the two apart, and she felt a complex emotion at the reaction. On one hand she was embarrassed to be caught in such a new position, and on the other she felt shame that there was any embarrassment to feel at all. As he’d just said- they were married. 

 

 “Oh… ah, I hope I’m not interrupting. I just came to see if you felt ready to go Hinata-sama? Your discharge paperwork has been filed, Kazekage-sama is welcome to accompany you home now, if you both wish,” she explained, handing off a couple papers to Gaara who nodded while he took them. “Thank you for your help, and please pass my gratitude to the rest of the hospital staff.” Gaara said diplomatically, and the nurse nodded, promising she would before bowing deeply and seeing herself out. 

 

 They were quick about deciding that Gaara would wait for her at the front while Hinata changed from a hospital gown and into the fresh clothing that waited for her on the corner chair. 

 

 And when she walked out to him, she was once again shocked when he held out his arm to her, which she took with wonder in her heart. Their interlocked arms, the close proximity- it made her blood quicken in her veins. For the first time, it felt like they were making real progress, and Hinata felt a new type of hope for her future in an arranged marriage. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wishing I just made this one long one-shot. I can't tell you how much this is so non planned. And I kinda want to follow along with the main canon storyline but my husband went on a work trip and I'm waiting to keep watching the series with him. But things I've read has said that after the 5 Kage Summit it gets a lil dumb? I dunno since I haven't seen it but idk we'll see. Random request, but if you do review or just wanna I'd love for your to write out your favorite vine so I can guess/look it up. Love ya'll! Thanks for reading! c:


	8. Efficacy

 A couple days of contemplation and long talks with Nao had lead her here. Inside her husband's room that felt a little less intimidating than it had in the previous year.

 

“You do not need to do this," he said.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’ve hurt you here. Made you cry.”

 

“It wasn’t how you meant and… I know that. And I know our situation wasn’t… ideally brought about but… I’m glad that it happened.”

 

 Gaara’s eyes widened infinitesimally, but this close to him she easily noticed, and did her best to memorize this look, because varied expressions from her husband were hard to come by. It had taken a couple nights of contemplation, but Hinata now knew that she could learn to love this man. And maybe already did. The idea of him taking on another woman, it had been a spike of jealousy that spread into erratic behavior- and upon further contemplation had settled into an understanding that she just wanted to be with him. It hadn’t hurt that he’d made some firm steps to reach out to her in the hospital room but, now, she knew it was her turn. It was unlikely that he’d press forward without at least some reciprocation on her part.

 

 “Hinata, I still am unsure if this is because of how I acted in the hospital room. I meant what I said. But I am not here to pressure you or-”

 

 She cut him off with a softly pressed kiss, her lips once again reaching only the rough sand but this time it melted away as she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body felt like it might be on fire, and he was stiff only for a few seconds before he followed her lead and placed his arms around her waist if only a little hesitantly. It was a moment entirely devoid of worry or stress, and they both knew that this was separate from the arrangement, separate from the council. This was their own story, being written by them and for them, and all of a sudden Hinata felt incredibly lucky- and incredibly silly.

 

 More than a year she’d spent wallowing in grief and uncertainty when she could have been reaching out to him. And now, she knew, he would have accepted her attempts. Him, as self effacing as she was demure it had been difficult but it made sense to her, that he would not push her when she was already in unfamiliar territory. Everything was whirling in her mind with the returned kiss and it shone a new light as he returned her affectionate touch.

 

 Pulling away, she smiled at him, breathless not from the vigor of their kiss but rather from the shock that this was all happening. “I love you,” she whispered, and Gaara leaned further into her so that his head passed over her shoulder. But she caught it, his look of slight distress.

 

 “I… I’ve never been sure of love… or known it, Hinata, but… I do believe that…” he pulled back, his lips pursing and his brow creased with worry and thought, but Hinata passed her hand across the furrows to try and smooth out the tension.

 

“Gaara, please don’t worry. I understand, and I can promise you… this is enough.”

 

And it was. Because she knew now, they were here with each other on their own free will.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the second to last chapter! c: I believe the last chapter will be from Gaara's POV and maybe a year or two in the future then that'll be that! I've had fun writing this and it's been VERY leisurely. Maybe I'll go back and edit all the chapters for better flow and everything. I'm not sure what I'll write next! Anyone got any pairings they like and don't see much of?


End file.
